Y así fue
by Shinsei-Hikari
Summary: primer cap. este fic salió con una examiga...más por mi si xD Bueno, leanlo!tiene muchas parejas y estan incluidos personajes de todas las temporadas ya algunos inventados por mi


**Capitulo 1**  
Un día frío en la mañana, Takuya, Koji, Izumi, Kari y Tk estaban en el aula cuando llega el profesor Kawamura con una niña.  
**Profe K:** Buenos días niños  
**Niños:** Bueno días profesor  
**Profe K:** Esta es Chisuka Ayanami - el profesor señalo a la niña. Era de pelo negro, ojos azules, estatura normal y delgada - Ayanami siéntate al lado de Takaishi  
**Chisuka:** Si - Se sentó al lado de Tk, el cual le dio una sonrisa a la que Chisuka respondió con una cara de "¿Quien te conoce?"  
**Profe K:** Bueno, ya que les presente seguiré con mi clase...  
**Tk:** que clase tan aburrida - dijo a Kari que se había sentado al otro lado de Tk  
**Kari:** ¡Si! ¡Este profe hace que hasta el parque de diversiones sea aburrido!!  
**Tk:** JAajaj - Kari miro a Chisuka que estaba tomando notas, muy concentrada a los que decía el profesor

**Kari:** Parece que a tu nueva "amiga" no le aburren - Tk la miró y se dio vuelta donde Kari con cara de "¿Y esta matea de donde salió?"  
**Kari:** Ni idea xD  
**Tk:** Creo que faltan como 5 segundos para que termine la clase  
**Kari:** Bkn, después tenemos almuerzo, estoy muerta de hambre. Suena la campana y se van al comedor, seguidos por Chisuka.  
Cuando se iban a sentar vieron a Koji, Takuya e Izumi que les hacían señas para que se sentaran juntos, se sentaron con ellos.  
**Zoe:** Kari, ¿viste al mino que estaba en el laboratorio el otro día? - Koji, Takuya y Tk las miraron con cara de "¡Ya empezaron otra vez!"  
**Kari:** No, ¡no lo vi! ¿Como era?

**Zoe:** ¡Era demasiado mino! tenía el pelo como el de Taku y los ojos azules, ¡era demasiado mino!!  
**Taku:** ¡Si tenía mi pelo era hermoso!!  
**Zoe, Kari, Koji y Tk:** ¬¬...  
**Tk:** ..Voy por un postre - Se va. Cuando iba a tomar el postre, Chisuka también puso su mano en el postre - ¡Tómalo tú! - suelta el postre  
**Chisuka: **No importa, ¡tómalo tú! - deja el postre  
**Tk: **No, ¡tú! - se lo pasa otra ves  
**Chisuka: **No gracias, no lo quiero - se lo pasa  
**Tk: **Insisto, llévatelo tú - se lo pasa nuevamente  
**Chisuka: **Esta bien - Se lo lleva y Tk vuelve a su mesa y ve como Chisuka se sienta sola en otra mesa  
**Koji: **¿Y tu postre?  
**Tk: **¿Ah?...eh...se lo di a Ayanami  
**Takuya y Zoe: **¡UUUUUUUIIIIII!!!!  
**Tk: **¡Fuck off!  
**Kari: **¡Que agresivo!  
**Tk: **¬¬  
**Kari: **¡Ay sorry! Zoe, ¿¿vamos a ver si encontramos al mino??  
**Zoe: **¡YA!! - Cuando pasaron al lado de Chisuka - ¿quieres venir? veremos si encontramos un mino  
**Chisuka: **Mmm...OK - Se fueron corriendo al laboratorio

**Koji: **¿Que les pareció Ayanami?  
**Taku: **Mmm... No se, es media antisocial  
**Tk: **A mí me pareció bien - Koji y Takuya lo miraron  
**Koji y Takuya: **¡UUUUUUUIIIII!!!!  
**Tk: **Me apestan, ¡¡me voy!! - se paró y camino, pero Takuya y Koji lo persiguieron por todo el maldito colegio gritando "¡UUUUUIIII!!"

**Zoe: **¡Ahí esta! – se paró en seco, igual que Kari, pero Chisuka siguió corriendo y chocó con el mino  
**Kari: **O.o ¡esto no es bueno!  
**Zoe: **¡Pobrecita! – se escondieron en el marco de la puerta  
**¿?:** Disculpa  
**Chisuka: **¡No, disculpa tú! – se miraron  
**¿?:** ¿Chi? ¡Eres tú!!!  
**Chisuka:** ¡Shinji!! ¡Tanto tiempo!! – lo abrazó y el le devolvió el abrazo  
**Zoe y Kari:** Oo

**Shinji:** ¿Como has estado??  
**Chisuka:** Muy bien ¿y tu? )  
**Shinji:** Casi bien  
**Chisuka:** ¿Cómo va todo con Koi??  
**Shinji:** Me botó (  
**Chisuka:** UPS, lo siento mucho U, mira aquí están Yagami y Orimoto, te querían conocer – fue a la puerta y las tomó y empujó hasta donde se encontraba Shinji  
**Kari y Zoe:** Hola Baba  
**Shinji:** Hola, ¿Cómo se llaman?  
**Zoe y Kari:** Baba  
**Shinji:** ¿eehh??...xD  
**Chisuka:** xD, ella es Hikari Yagami y ella Izumi Orimoto – Zoe y Kari asintieron babeando  
**Shinji:** Yo soy Shinji Ikari )  
**Chisuka:** Bueno, nos vemos después, nos tenemos que ir, Chao Shinji!  
**Zoe y Kari:** Adiós Ikari  
**Shinji:** Chau Chi, Yagami, Orimoto.

**Zoe:** ¿Como lo conoces? Oo  
**Kari:** ¡Si! ¡Dinos!!!!  
**Chisuka:** Lo que pasa es que Shinji es, o era, el novio de mi mejor amiga  
**Zoe:** Aah…no me pareció taan mino de cerca  
**Kari:** ¡Ay! ¡Era poco mino!! Ayanami has que sea mi amigo  
**Chisuka:** OK….  
**Kari:** Oye, ¿te puedo decir "Chisu"?  
Chisuka: eehh…Si supongo  
**Zoe:** Tu dime Zoe y a ella Kari  
**Chisu:** OK  
Una semana después, Chisuka se había hecho muy amiga de Kari y Zoe, por lo que también frecuentaba a Koji, Tk y Takuya. El jueves en la mañana:  
El profesor Kawamura entró con una niña, esta parecía más alegre de lo que parecía Ayanami.  
**Profe K:** Ella es…  
**Chisu:** ¡KOIHIME!!! – Chisuka se paró y la abrazó  
**Profe K:** eehh…sí, Koihime Higurashi… - Koihime era de pelo y ojos verdes, estatura normal y delgada.  
**Koihime:** Si . Hola – Le hizo señas a todos  
**Profe K:** Higurashi, siéntate al lado de Minamoto  
**Koihime:** Si – Se sentó – Hola )  
**Koji:** Hola Baba  
**Profe K:** Bueno, ahora vamos a ver como… - En el recreo:  
**Koihime:** ¡Chiiii!!! – La abraza  
**Chisu:** ¡Hola!! ¡Tanto tiempo!!  
**Koihime:** Si, ¡te extrañe mucho amiga!!!  
**Chisu:** Mira, él es Taku  
**Taku:** Hola Baba  
**Chisu:** Él es Koji…  
**Koji:** Hola Baba  
**Koihime:** Hola - les dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos, que quedaron babeando más  
**Chisu:** Ella es Kari  
**Kari:** Hola )  
**Chisu:** Ella es Zoe  
**Koihime:** Hola )  
**Chisu:** y él es Tk  
**Koihime:** Hola Baba  
**Tk:** Hola  
**Chisu**: Koi, a que no adivinas con quien me e estado encontrando desde que llegue  
**Koi:** ¿Con quien?  
**Chisu:** Con… 


End file.
